nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rainsplash987/Archive 3
Thanks for adding me and I do apologize for that Sorry I'll remember next time! =) Also could you use the picture that I posted of of Angel on "Join the Clan" For her Character Page Please!? =) -AngelNightclan Take your time Thanks for everything Rainy! =) -AngelNightclan Are all 3 of Angel's Kittens approved!? =( I'm just curious -AngelNightclan Thank you! Banannibo Hi, this is Cchen3. Did my cat get approved? Cchen3 (talk) 04:32, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi, this is Creekstone12, did my cat, Sparrowtail, get approved? 7:26, May 15, 2013 Tigerpelt Here is the picture of Tigerpelt that I mentioned, please use this for his character page. PrimevalIsAwesome (talk) 02:43, April 19, 2013 (UTC) WildClan Warriors Wiki Please check out my new wiki: http://wildclan-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/WildClan_Warriors_Wiki PrimevalIsAwesome (talk) 03:37, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah:( What's I've done so far was restart my system, though it hasn't work. But it did the same thing with WFW, so I guess I'lll just wait. :) But if it doesn't work, I might have to make a new one.......Silverstar ♥ Questions Hi Misty, I have a few questions about how this wiki works. My first question is: Because I listed Sweetlily as a warrior, is she automatically able to sleep in the warrior's den? My second question is: How would you become a mentor? My third question is: How would you become a leader! Pure-Blood White Puffle Elf, also a Caerulean. (talk) 13:15, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I'm really not sure what I'm supposed to put in my user profile if I don't have any clan members. It seems to me that all the info that is on people's profiles has to do with their roleplaying, but since I have yet to start roleplaying... well.. yea... not sure what to write about exactly. OMIGOD GUESS WHAT? SEE? :D:D:D:D:D ~Misty That's wut the spotlight request was.. :D IT WAS MY DOING! :D ~MISTY What's with the new users? No, really, what's up with all these new people? But, to the thing I want to detail here: PLEASE can you either add 'use correct grammar to the best of your ability' to the rules, or at least make a page outlining proper word use? One instance: the user who roleplays Angel keeps using Capital Letters at the Start of Every Word Like This and he/she pretty much just throws commas and periods anywhere, giving no thought for how they can help the reader actually survive the journey of reading a roleplay. Please don't think I'm just being annoying or imitating a grammar nazi, but... I really like roleplaying, but... just seeing someone type like that makes my blood temperature go up. It's probably my teachers who installed this grammar-nazi-cadet software into my brain, but yeah. So, can you? Mistshadow will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Yup, pretty much. And cool! NightClan's featured! *happydance* Mistshadow will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Why, thank you. xD 21:17, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Why, thank you. xD 21:17, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Can I Edit? Hey Rainy. I wanted to edit Splashplet, because I have Icy's permission, but I have no idea whatsoever how to edit the template. Can you tell me how please? Thanks, [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 Hawkmask] [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 I am amazing...] 23:33, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Rainy![http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 Hawkmask] [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 I am amazing...] 00:15, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh, fine. x3 My usual lineart or a new one? Description? 22:30, April 27, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ 22:33, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Done~ I've finished with Rainpaw~ I hope you liked it, and I used a different lineart. 22:54, April 27, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome (again)~ 23:21, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Why can't you get on chat? x3 23:22, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Huge Problem Hi Rainy. It's me, Silver. Okay, I have a huge problem. My dad disabled my wikia account. So, since I;m like super sneakyXD, I tried making another one, but it said that my IP adresses wasn;t allowed to create another account. So, I think I might me leaving wikia. :( I'm sorry. -Silver I won't leave and Blackpaw is in the med cat den shewas carried in by her brother a loner. Project zeta (talk) 11:59, April 29, 2013 (UTC) hay i need help with making my cat maplewind Hey, Rainy. Can I make a WhisperClan cat? :) Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 00:25, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay, here you go: Name: Owlfrost - large, pale brown tabby tom with 'unblinking' hazel eyes. Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 00:46, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey rainy. I hate to bother you again, but the reason why my account was disabled was because my dad did it. He hated me being on wikia so he banned it. Howver, since I am sneakyXD, I created a new account. So...yeah. Also, can you please give this account admin rights on MoonClan? Thanks:) -Still Silver:) RAINY RP LEADER'S DEN PWEASE ~Tangle YAYAYAY :D *gives everyone on NC cookie the size of the sun* [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] I know. Now THTA'S what pissed me off.(Sorry for my language, that person is a thief). I haven't seen that person though...but I don;t trust whoever that theif is.-Silver You are never going to be believe what the MoonShineStar101 person told me RIGHT WHEN I asked them to please take the story down. Here: Hello, I do not mean to be accusing or flame you, but I have...a problem. Have you ever seen [[ Or [[ Well, it seems you are copying those. Your "stories" were copied WORD TO WORD. And I ask you, please take them down. Or else, trouble will start. If you have any questions, PM me. Thanks. 6 minutes ago YOU FUCKING BITCH I DID NOT STEAL THOSE THEY R MINE SO STOP!!!!!!!! YOUR FUCKIING FRIEND STOLE IT FIRST! FUCKING BITCH WHORE LEAVE ME ALONE **!!!!!!!! Cannot believe it. What ajerk. Anyyways, I wanted to tell you that, even though I am banned from WFW, I am on y'alls side and I always will be. <3-Silver I know...that person seriously needs to get a LIFE. And, thank you.<3 Tell Arti that too. I reported them but nothing has happened(I have a Fanfiction.net account) Just be carefull.<3 I will NOT let this loser destroy WFW. I promise you that.<3 -Silver HALP There's a user on Fanfiction.net, MoonShineStar101, who's been stealing WFW stories. And posting them on fanfiction.net. They copied Robo's Quest_of_Courage in here and a bunch of others, too~ Mmm... not that I'm expecting you to do anything about this, but... yeah, just wanted you to know~ Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Rainy...please listen. I am leaving forever. Not just wikia, but this world. I want to never come back. I just want to see my mother, my brother, and my best friend........... I'm sorry Rainy. I love you so much and I want to thank you and Robo for helping me through my dark times. I can't stand this pain anymore. I'm sorry. Goodbye -Silver I'm sorry Rain...I just can't handle the pain. Honestly, I hadn't told y'all MY rea lstory. I was born early. I had ahuge chance of dying. No, I didn't. I grew up. Had agreta life till I turned ten. went two a school, got bullyed and abused by teachers. Then my grandparents both died. Next, I moved again, to where I live now. I feel in love.(I know, kinda dramatic, but it's true) And you knwo what? He died. Yep. Then my best friend died. Then my ex best friend(AKA...MoonShineStra101) started abusing me. Then my mother died. Then my brother. And now....everyone in school ahtes me. My dad won;t even talk to me anymore. I can't stand it. I'm sorry. -Silver Pinkie Pie Can I make a WhisperClan cat? I didn't join the wiki, but can I still...? (That cat's gonna die after deciding s/he's joining NightClan. =P) My cat: Nettleflight: Light brown tom with black front paws and green eyes. Thanks~ 02:54, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Evil Cats Hey, Rainy, we need a Dark Forest roleplay thing~ Russia will always be there~∞KOLKOLKOL Yeah, it would be neat to have a Dark Forst roleplay area. - Creekstone12 A helping hand I'm giving Misty a hand with the pages. She said to tell chu. :) ~Lilly A wittle message for Queen Unicorn So...if you would like, I don't care about getting rights much as you dun really need staff..I could, permanently help out with JtC. ~Lilly ATTENTION RAINSPLASH: You have been nominated for FIRST PLACE in the funny story contest!!!! YYYAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!! That was the randomest story I've EVER heard of! BCEngine (talk) 00:37, May 5, 2013 (UTC) WHAT??? You got first place--- I mean, congrats!!! I wish I had made a story... Maybe next time, I will. Rhi-Yalo (talk) 13:15, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh Rainyyyy I made a picture for youuuu! Epic, eh? It's for your userpage! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] New picture of Twinky! With his haircut http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/File:Twinky_haircut.jpg He's got his summer cut :D I uploaded it there to put on my profile 00:30, May 7, 2013 (UTC) pls would you come back to WFW IRC? :3 00:36, May 7, 2013 (UTC) This is Robo btw too lazy to log in x3 00:37, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Cloudfur... Did you make the page for Cloudfur yet? Please make it soon! Suji500... I'm awesome (talk) 02:32, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Umm... Cloudfur is a girl... Hey Rainy, can Stormpaw become a warrior? 22:27, May 8, 2013 (UTC) How did you make this site an RP site? I'm trying to make my own so, yeah. Can you give me the link for it? Or maybe walk me through it, please? † Everyone should know who it is. *cough cough* Lighting *cough cough* We all know. Lightingstarstrikes (talk) 01:50, May 10, 2013 (UTC) RP SITE Rainy, how did you make this an RP site? If you did not make this wikia, do you know or can you tell me to talk to someone who does (give me a username.) Can you give me a link if you know? Or can you please walk me through it?? --† Everyone should know who it is. *cough cough* Lighting *cough cough* We all know. Lightingstarstrikes (talk) 01:54, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Sig Hey Rainy, do you make sigs? 21:22, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah! Thanks, I would. I want the sig to be only for NC, not all of Wikia. Here's what I want my sig to be: "Darkeh" in blue, leading to my userpage, "No kitty" in purple, leading to my user talk, "this is my" in red, leading to Freezepaw's page, and "pot pie" in pink, leading to Blurpaw's page. So it'd say "Darkeh - No kitty this is my pot pie" I hope it's not too much for you! Thank you :D 21:48, May 10, 2013 (UTC) OMG WAIT RAAIINNYYY Ok, 'nough spazzing XD I want the sig to be for both NC and MC, if you can do that 23:27, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey rainy! I was wonderig if i could change goldenkit and darkkit to 'paws/apprenticees? husky Rainy can you join chat so I knwo when you rp and you know when I rp btw I RPED 項目澤塔http://ehhw.wikia.com/wiki/User:Project_zeta 20:41, May 11, 2013 (UTC) RPED項目澤塔http://ehhw.wikia.com/wiki/User:Project_zeta 21:11, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rainy, sorry I haven't been on in like.....idk. My computer broke and I've been busy�� Anyways, has Arti said anything about my ban from WFW? �� ��������������(Im obsessed with emojis��������) -Silver!�� My mom wouldnt want me to be on talkign to people that say things like BRVR likes to have fun with you or he raped your hair... :( [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 22:32, May 13, 2013 (UTC) But I havent decided yet... [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 22:32, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I know, but still... I just read this reeeeeally creepy gross mystery book.... idk what to do [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 22:37, May 13, 2013 (UTC) It's fine Rainy no need to worry. 20:25, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Rainy, just asking, Mistwilllow has already become a queen, yet she still has apprentice colors on her page and on the CoN page she is still listed as an apprentice. 21:10, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Hey, Rainy, do you want to chat with me? Rhi-Yalo (talk) 16:12, May 17, 2013 (UTC) WhisperClan Hi. I'm wondering if I'm able to be a WhisperClan cat?? :) Unless it's too late. Thanks! AlicePension (talk) 12:30, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Rainy bear I can't do it on WFW cause Red says there are too many BB's, so I think I do it here. So do I write it on a page? Cause I can't write it all on a blog post, cause it would be too long. 01:52, May 19, 2013 (UTC) RAINY I know, I know, I'm not really on here. But since WFW chat is dormant, I'm allowed here... So me and Darky decided it would be EPIC if we could have a lightsaber emoticon. PLEASE? 17:30, May 19, 2013 (UTC) You are welcome Rainy bear :3 It starts on Saturday, to give me time to finish BBTC Wk 9 :) 04:28, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Rainy, I've been kinda stressed for a while, so it'd be really nice if I could just talk to you. You always help me cool down. :) (YES! PLEASE! HELP ME COOL DOWN! I'M SO HOT I WILL DUMP WATER ON MY HEAD!) [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] P.S. Inactivity notices! Grammar! Also, on pages, it says cats have no family. We need to change all of those to unknown, or all dead. And let's work on templates and Cats of NightClan. Let's do templates first, people have been complaining that their cat aren't on CoNC, so we might wanna work on that... I owe Lily big time. xD Also, IRC. [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Chat Hey, is chat working for you? Because it isn't for me. Sorry if I'm bothering you; I'm just curious. 21:01, May 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Can't. I don't have Java~ 21:03, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hi Rainy,wanna RP.Please get on chat.Oh and Meltfeather caught severe Greencough that might become Blackcough is he survives I was thinking that he might become an elder for a while.